


it's ok because it's you

by rencity



Series: stoner squad!2000 line [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Huang Ren Jun Are Siblings, Fluff, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Jeno Are Siblings, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Weed, or more? a ha ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rencity/pseuds/rencity
Summary: renjun gets a little too high and makes what he thinks is the biggest mistake of his life. but nothing he does is ever a mistake to jeno and jaemin, and it leads to something renjun never expected.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: stoner squad!2000 line [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	it's ok because it's you

**Author's Note:**

> had no clue what to title this but i feel like that phrase fits well with what renjun feels soooo (i'm just mad i ruined my theme of using song titles and lyrics 😭)
> 
> this was a lot of fun for me to write and i wanna give a huge #shoutout to munny (@duckiesbf on twt/@haechanbf on ao3) for giving me a bunch of ideas for this and helping me w the writing process 🥺
> 
> hope y'all enjoy haha

it had been nearly a month since renjun’s first time smoking. he hadn’t really thought about doing it again until one fateful friday after his classes, when jeno and jaemin asked him along on another smoke sesh.

and this time he got to try the bong.

jeno told him that doyoung and jaehyun were going out of town for the weekend to visit jaehyun’s parents, and that jaehyun left his bong for them to use while he was away. it wasn’t anything fancy or expensive, but they usually weren’t allowed to use it for the fact that jaehyun feared they would break it and he didn’t want to go through the trouble (or money) of getting another one.

but now that they were older than high school age, jaehyun wasn’t as strict about them using his rig and it was theirs to use for a whole entire weekend.

though renjun had his rule of no smoking in their apartment, he decided to let it go just this once, simply because he was too lazy to leave the house. also last time the weed made him really sleepy, so it would probably be more convenient anyway to be within walking distance from his own bed rather than a car ride away. 

he was just hoping there would be no surprise visits from sicheng or his parents for the next week while he left all of the windows open and all of his candles burning to get rid of the scent of being a delinquent.

when renjun got out of class that afternoon he checked his phone and saw he had a few texts from jaemin.

_nana : jeno and i got the goods from hyung’s_ (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 _nana : hurry home_ (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 _nana : but don’t speed_ (ง •̀_•́)ง

_junnie : yeah yeah omw dumbass_

_junnie : don’t get too excited i still have an assignment to finish_

not only was renjun excited to try the bong, but jeno and jaemin were more than eager to get properly stoned with renjun. they had no issue with taking care of renjun for his first time, but they wanted to experience getting high together. jaemin would call it bonding but renjun would just call it making poor decisions because they were young and dumb.

renjun made his way home (without speeding) and hurried up to the apartment so he could finish his homework before their later planned shenanigans.

when he walked in he quickly toed off his shoes and shouted an “i’m back!” before going to his room and getting to work. he had to write an analysis of monet’s _morning on the seine near giverny_ for art history. 

it took him a little over an hour to finish, only because his love for monet kept making him go over the word limit of 750, and he submitted the assignment at 5:00 p.m. on the dot. 

now it was time for the fun to begin.

he got changed into some pajama pants and one of his favorite oversized thrifted sweaters and made his way into the living room where jeno and jaemin were already sitting on the couch with the bong on the coffee table. 

“junnie! you finished your assignment?” jaemin greeted.

“yeah, i just had to write about monet, you know how it goes,” he waved his hand dismissively and walked to their small kitchen to grab a glass of water.

“i’m sure that was difficult, huh? couldn’t keep it under the word limit, mr. smartypants?” jaemin teased with a smirk. he knew renjun way too well.

renjun came back to the living room and seated himself next to jeno, who was busy grinding the weed. from jeno’s other side, jaemin reached over and handed renjun the tv remote.

“you get to choose something to watch since you weren’t a fan of the anime,” jeno chuckled at jaemin’s words as renjun accepted the remote and put on the most recent season of terrace house.

“ah, good choice,” jeno hummed as he packed the bong’s bowl. renjun would’ve put on umbrella academy or something, but he thought anything with special effects might be a bit too much to handle. 

“we almost ready, jen?” jaemin slung an arm over his shoulder.

“don’t be impatient,” jeno poked jaemin’s rib, causing him to let out a yelp, “but actually we’re ready right now.” 

“can i go first?” jaemin made puppy dog eyes at jeno, knowing he would give in. 

“ugh fine, just explain it for jun,” jeno handed over the bong with a huff.

“ok, injun, eyes on me,” jeno leaned back so renjun could clearly see what jaemin was doing, “this is kinda like the pipe, but bigger. you’re smart so i trust you can do this by watching what i do, right?”

“um, i guess,” renjun felt his stomach knot up a little with nervousness.

“you’re useless, jaem,” jeno added.

jaemin ignored jeno and went for the first bong rip of the night. renjun watched closely as jaemin lit the bowl, lifted it, cleared all of the smoke from the bong and held it in for a second before blowing out a large cloud, all while looking so _jaemin_. 

renjun was pretty sure he could figure out what to do, but he doubted he would look as good as jaemin did while doing it.

“do you think you got it? or do you need a non-idiot to explain it to you,” jeno took the bong from jaemin and handed it over to renjun.

“i think i got it,” renjun carefully held the bong, not wanting a bounty placed on him by jae-hyung, and tried to do exactly what jaemin did.

as he began, jeno started talking him through it, which he was thankful for because he realized that watching was _so_ different than doing and he definitely did not know what to do. jeno positioned his grip so he wouldn’t lose it when he lifted the bowl, and explained in detail how to properly hit it without hurting the bong or himself.

the next thing renjun knew, jaemin was cheering him on for clearing the bong on his first try, and he was exhaling a rather large cloud himself. not as big as jaemin’s, but still pretty impressive. he also noticed that this wasn’t nearly as bad as smoking from the pipe or a joint. 

“i can't believe you've never done this before, you're such a natural," jeno commented as he took the bong back from renjun.

as jeno lit up for his turn renjun went to retrieve his comforter from his bed so he could be extra cozy later. 

on his way back to the couch he cracked open the living room window to allow the smoke in the room to escape somewhere other than the air vents leading to their neighbors. he landed back on the couch and threw the comforter over jeno and himself.

“hey, we should make hot chocolate later,” jaemin spoke as he exhaled, sending a haze of smoke right into jeno’s face, and then reached over and pulled the comforter over his own legs as well.

“maybe you do have brain cells,” jeno fanned the smoke, knowing it would irritate renjun once it reached him.

the three of them passed the bong around until the bowl was finished, then jeno discarded the ash and filled it up again. after just a few hits renjun was already feeling the effects as his head grew fuzzy and his body felt warmer.

“you liking it, jun?” jaemin asked after he blew out another admirably large cloud.

“it’s definitely better than last time,” renjun grabbed the bong from where jaemin was holding it out to him, “the smoke isn’t so hot.”

after renjun took a couple hits he passed the rig to jeno, then lifted up the blanket to crawl over jeno and slide in between him and jaemin. he liked the feeling of being squished between them under the warmth of the covers. he thought that maybe he should try the whole cuddling thing more often while sober. 

they went through the rest of the bowl and then one more for good measure before renjun clocked out. he was definitely way more stoned than last time and could barely move because his body felt so heavy. he curled himself into jeno’s side and jaemin was laying over his lap so he could play with his hair.

“why is everyone mad at that hot guy?” jaemin questioned about the show that was now nearing the end of its second episode.

“because he’s acting like an idiot,” renjun stated, “everyone else is right.”

“well that’s not fair,” jeno argued, “if he wants to be a have multiple careers he should be allowed.”

“i agree,” jaemin mumbled.

“but if he doesn’t have one steady source of income he’s _toast,_ ” renjun reasoned.

“well that doesn’t affect you, does it, injun-ah?” jeno sassed.

renjun was suddenly aware of how close jeno’s face was to his own. he had this look on his face that renjun couldn’t quite place (probably because he was way too high) that he for some reason thought was incredibly _attractive_ (also probably from being too high).

“why are you looking at me like that?” jeno pulled renjun from his thoughts.

“you look like shit,” was the only excuse he could conjure up with his brain not working properly. jaemin burst out laughing and jeno pouted. 

renjun wanted to kiss the pout off of his lips. 

_wait that’s not right_.

in the grand scheme of things, jeno did kind of look like shit. he was clad in an old big t-shirt and sweats, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were bloodshot and half-closed. but he was still jeno so by default, still charming.

“stop pouting, jeno, we all look like shit,” jaemin finally stopped laughing to speak and reached up to ruffle his hair, almost hitting renjun in the face.

“the next episode is starting,” renjun shushed them and changed the subject.

though he was pretty engrossed in the show, renjun couldn’t seem to shake his thoughts of how good jeno looked right now. jaemin looked pretty angelic too, eyes fluttering shut in bliss as renjun continued to massage his scalp. 

he had to admit that he always thought his two best friends were pretty attractive, but he never really thought _about_ it until now. maybe he shouldn’t have smoked so much.

but how could he not think about it? they were both just so pretty.

he got an intense urge to act on his thoughts and before he could stop himself he heard jaemin’s name falling from his lips and jaemin’s eyes snapped open. without thinking, renjun grabbed his cheeks and leaned over to place a quick kiss right on his lips. 

he instantly regretted it.

_that was not supposed to happen._

“shit,” renjun whispered, “i’m so sorry, oh fuck i don’t know why i did that.” jaemin looked completely unfazed, so renjun couldn’t really read his face at all. 

jaemin was gonna hate him now. not only did he _kiss his best friend_ but he didn’t even ask for his consent. his breathing sped up as the regret turned into anxiety. why wasn’t jaemin _saying anything_? 

“huh,” how did renjun forget that jeno was _right there,_ “that was interesting.”

he’d fucked up so bad. 

renjun glanced up at jeno before bringing his eyes back to jaemin. no matter how long he looked at his face, he just couldn’t figure out what he was thinking. he might as well pack his bags and move to mexico already.

“jun,” jaemin sat up and turned to face him, “stop freaking out, it’s okay.”

“i ruined everything,” renjun ignored jaemin’s reassurance. 

“no you didn’t, renjun.”

“i can’t believe i did that, oh my god, i’m way too stoned for this.”

“hey, calm down, jun, it’s not a big deal,” jeno started rubbing his back to try and calm him down.

“renjun, look,” jaemin reached over him and grabbed the back of jeno’s neck, guiding him into a soft, slow kiss. they broke apart and jeno _giggled_ as jaemin gently turned renjun’s face to look at him, “see, it’s fine _._ ”

_what the fuck just happened?_

not only did renjun kiss jaemin but jaemin kissed jeno _right in front of his face_ and they looked _very_ good while doing it. he finally felt like he could breathe again, but now he was just confused. was this normal? does everyone kiss their friends while high out of their minds?

“it’s just a kiss, jun,” jeno patted his head, “it happens.”

“have you guys kissed before?” renjun had so many questions. nothing was making any sense right now.

“i mean, yeah,” jaemin shrugged, “like jeno said, it just happens sometimes.” 

renjun was in shock. they’ve kissed before and he didn’t know? 

“when you’re stoned and there’s a cute boy in front of you, it’s kind of hard not to kiss him,” jeno explained, “plus it feels better when you’re high.”

“then why haven't you kissed me yet?” renjun really could not control his brain to mouth filter.

“do you want me to?” jeno tilted his head and renjun just stared at him.

“just do it already,” jaemin had enough of the tension. renjun didn’t know if it was directed at him or jeno, but took that as his cue to lean in.

the next thing he knew his lips were on jeno’s. this time it wasn’t quick like it had been with jaemin. it felt way more intimate, and jeno was right- it did feel good.

renjun thought that maybe this was wrong. he shouldn’t be kissing his best friend, especially not like _this._ but all of his thoughts quickly melted away with the help of the weed and the fact that jeno was a great kisser. in that moment the only thing on his mind was jeno.

jeno wrapped an arm around renjun’s waist and threaded a hand into his hair, deepening the kiss. renjun wasn’t sure if it was ok to go this long but jeno wasn’t stopping him and he surely wasn’t stopping himself. he sighed into jeno’s mouth and kicked the comforter to the floor to change the position of his body so he could crawl into jeno’s lap when he heard jaemin let out a whine.

renjun reluctantly pulled away and tried to gain control of his breathing as he turned to jaemin. 

“i want a turn,” he pouted.

“with me?” renjun couldn’t believe jaemin would actually want to kiss him after what had happened earlier. especially considering he was still trying to process the fact that he was making out with jeno not even a second ago.

“yeah, you,” jaemin smirked and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “if you want to.” 

renjun felt his cheeks burning as he shivered at jaemin’s breath ghosting over his ear. what was he supposed to do, say no? he took a quick look at jeno who gave him a nudge towards jaemin, and suddenly he was kissing jaemin once more.

while jeno’s style of kissing was gentle and languid, jaemin had a much more dominant approach. renjun felt like jaemin was kissing his breath away. he placed both of his hands on renjun’s waist and pulled him into his lap as he pushed his tongue into renjun’s mouth.

renjun had his fair share of awkward kisses in high school and a few interesting encounters while semi-tipsy at some of the college parties hyuck dragged him to, but he had never kissed anyone this way.

this way where his whole body was warm with content and it felt like they were the only people in the world. 

it should have been weird since these were his best friends, but really it was just natural that it would be this good with them. jaemin and jeno were the people he was most comfortable sharing every aspect of his life with, and this was just another part of it he got to explore with them. perhaps jaemin was right about the whole “bonding” thing.

renjun finally detached his lips from jaemin’s so he could catch his breath.

“that was kinda hot,” jeno was intently staring at them from his end of the couch and renjun ducked down to hide his face in jaemin's shoulder.

he slid off of jaemin’s lap to fall back between both him and jeno, and pulled his knees up to his chest. he really needed to think over some things.

“are you ok?” jaemin started gently scratching his back and leaned forward to try and see his face, “that wasn’t like, super weird, right?”

“we can just pretend it didn’t happen if you want?” jeno offered. 

“no! it isn’t like that,” renjun tried to gather his thoughts the best he could while his brain felt like it was on a cloud that was floating far away from him, “i liked it a lot.”

“ok good, cause i did too,” jeno signed in relief, “you know, you kiss a lot different than jaemin.”

“what’s that supposed to mean?” jaemin narrowed his eyes at jeno. leave it to the leo to turn _kissing_ into a competition.

“it means you’re a shit kisser,” renjun teased.

“oh, yeah? you seemed to like it,” jaemin did that whispering thing again and if renjun was standing his knees probably would’ve buckled.

“i didn’t,” renjun bit back.

“then how about we try again?” jaemin started to lean in but jeno reached over and forcefully shoved his head away from renjun, making him fall back into the arm of the couch.

“that’s not fair, you got to kiss him longer than me already,” jeno complained.

“aww does jeno want kisses that badly?” jaemin taunted as he sat up, “come here, you baby.”

jaemin leaned over renjun and grabbed jeno the way he did earlier, pulling him in to attach their lips. renjun just watched in awe as they slowly made out in front of him. he felt like he was invading their privacy somehow, or like he shouldn’t be watching this happen, but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

not when jeno pushed his tongue past jaemin’s lips. not when jeno let out a low groan as jaemin tugged on the hair at the back of his neck. and especially not when jaemin whined as jeno _bit his lip._

from the way they kissed each other so easily and naturally, it was obvious to renjun that this wasn’t a very foreign activity between them. he wondered how often they did this and when it first happened. he still wondered how he _didn’t know_.

“renjun-ah,” jaemin sighed out as he broke the kiss, “wanna see something cool?”

renjun’s throat felt incredibly dry and he didn’t trust himself to speak properly, so he slowly nodded his head. jaemin giggled at him with a fond expression on his face, and released jeno to pick up the long-forgotten about bong. he put some of the leftover bud from the grinder in the bowl and picked up the lighter.

“we can teach you how to do this next time,” jaemin smirked before he took one of his expertly huge bong rips, yet he didn’t breathe out the smoke.

instead, he pulled jeno to him for the third time this evening and slotted their lips together, but not for a kiss. 

renjun caught a glimpse of the smoke jaemin had been holding in as it was passed from his mouth to jeno’s, and how jeno pulled back and exhaled the smoke that once belonged to jaemin. 

that should _not_ have been as hot as it was.

renjun didn’t think twice this time before he grabbed jeno by the shoulders and pulled him in for a quick peck on his lips, and then back again for a proper kiss. jeno’s mouth tasted more like weed now because of that thing he did with jaemin, but renjun couldn’t find it within himself to care. kissing jeno was just too good.

he adjusted the angle of his body to fully face jeno to get as close to him as possible.

renjun felt jaemin’s arms wrap around his waist from behind and then slot his chin into the crook of his shoulder. he snuggled his face against the side of renjun’s neck before beginning to place feather light kisses all the way up to his ear.

renjun tried to focus on jeno, but jaemin’s actions couldn’t be ignored. he broke the kiss and let his head fall against jeno’s chest as he burst into a fit of giggles.

“why are you laughing?” jeno started laughing at renjun laughing, which then caused jaemin to join in as well.

“jaem was tickling me!” 

“i wasn’t trying to!” jaemin laughed even harder at the funny feeling of renjun shaking with laughter in his arms.

renjun turned back around so he could see both jeno and jaemin as their laughter started to die down.

“nana totally obliterated the moment,” jeno sighed, ''i wasn't done kissing you yet.”

“whoops,” jaemin feigned remorse and snuggled into renjun’s side.

“fuck, we missed like, all of this episode,” renjun had put all of his focus back on the tv and noticed that the third episode was almost over. time sure flies when you’re having fun.

“well, we were pretty distracted,” jeno teased. 

renjun had started to think deeply over the events that had just transpired. he was still kind of in shock at the fact that him kissing jaemin on impulse led to him making out with both him and jeno. he was also still in shock at the fact that both of them were totally chill about it.

with his tendency to overthink and despite being reassured by both boys earlier, renjun’s mind wandered into dangerous territory. what if they _weren’t_ ok with it? what if when they wake up tomorrow and remember everything, they immediately end their friendship? renjun never thought he’d be the guy to overstep like this. fuck, his mom was gonna be so disappointed. 

“jun-ah, i could hear your thoughts from a mile away,” jeno poked his stomach to get his attention. he then moved a hand up to renjun’s hair to massage his head in that way he knew would make him instantly relax.

“sorry, i just,” he leaned into jeno’s touch and took a moment to think of the right words to say, “all of this shit is so new.”

“we did come on kinda strong, huh?” jaemin looked up at him guiltily.

“you _know_ it’s not your fault. i literally kissed you first.”

“ok, true.”

“you’re not helping, jaem,” jeno reprimanded.

“sorry, geez,” jaemin sat up a little to properly look renjun in the face, “either way, you didn’t do anything wrong and this isn’t gonna change anything, alright?”

“if you say so,” renjun still looked unsure.

“come on, jun, just think of those stupid american teen dramas you watch sometimes,” jeno added, “they do stuff like this all the time, right?”

“yeah, but it always ends in either heartbreak or teen pregnancy.”

“and lucky for you, this is gonna end in neither!” renjun laughed shyly as jaemin gave him a dazzling smile and squeezed his thigh, and who was he to refuse that?

“ok, ok,” renjun brought up his hands to ruffle both boys’ hair, “thanks.”

“aw, anything for our renjunnie who lights up the world!” jeno nuzzled into renjun’s hand then nestled into his shoulder.

of course, jaemin and jeno would always find a way to make renjun feel like everything was ok. sometimes renjun feared that they were _too_ good at making him feel good, but they were always there to make sure he knew he deserved it.

they had settled into a comfortable silence, watching the show at a low volume while cuddled closely together. jaemin had picked up the comforter that had been thrown to the floor and secured it around their bodies for maximum warmth.

“you know what sounds so good right now?” jeno mumbled, breaking the silence. the two others responded with questioning hums and jeno answered, “that hot chocolate.”

“shit, i totally forgot,” jaemin looked at him like he hung the stars in the sky, “you’re so smart, jen.”

“ok, but who’s gonna get up and make it?” even while high, renjun always had to come through with that damn logic of his. 

jeno and jaemin exchanged looks, both waiting for the other to move. jeno admitted defeat when he sighed in content and cuddled closer to renjun.

“nevermind actually, this is better than hot chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next part :)
> 
> find me on twt @pixiekhj


End file.
